1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of registering a unit in a network at least one part of which is constituted from an open channel.
2. Discussion of Background
A transmission network, such as a home-automation network, may comprise "open" channels, that is to say channels which are able to be picked up by units not belonging to this network. This is the case for example for high-frequency electromagnetic wave transmission networks.
In a home-automation network which may comprise such open channels it is important that the various units linked to this network (domestic electrical equipment, audio and video equipment, observation sensors . . . ) each have an identity or address within the single network. Moreover, the units connected to an open transmission channel risk interfering with units connected to a neighbouring open network.